Episode 418
'' Joan disposes of Minnie, Anne gets some terrible news when she wakes from her operation, and Lizzie's friends bid her farewell in a rare happy ending.'' Plot Colleen tries to calm Joan down and reminds her who is Acting Governor but Joan threatens to go direct to the Minister if Colleen will not take action to recover her keys. Minnie is at the hospital and worries that a cell search could be called in her absence. Colleen refuses to let Joan search Minnie's cell: Meg finds the keys almost immediately. did Minnie get the chance to hide them? Sonia uses the spiked hand cream. Judy and the others are allowed in to see Lizzie, and she wants to know how Cass is. Lizzie remembers how she felt when she lost consciousness and says she saw Mum, Paddy, Mouse, Hazel and Maxine. On her return to Wentworth, Minnie is taken straight to see the Governor. She denies attacking Joan, but admits taking the keys. Colleen nevertheless charges her for both offences and sends her to solitary. Sonia tests Phyllis by asking her to try out the hand cream, which she does not hesitate to do. Minnie dips Joan's keys again as she puts her in solitary, just to annoy her. Pixie sees a social worker about work release, but is only offered menial jobs. Sonia recruits Phyllis to find out who spiked her hand cream. Colleen admits to Meg she doesn't believe Joan's accusation against Minnie. Sonia offers to cause trouble to advance Joan's position in return for goods and the top dog position. Cass gets upset when Minnie isn't around and gets in such a state that she convinces herself that Minnie has been transferred. Scott tells Colleen he's handing in his resignation to move somewhere else and start a new life with Petra. Sonia hands out some chocolates Joan has brought in: Judy stamps on hers. Ann sees the surgeon after her operation: she has been given a mastectomy. Pixie gets separated from Meg in a shopping mall during a visit for a job interview and wanders off on her own. Scott hands over the surgery keys to Joan: she uses them to get a bottle from the drugs cabinet. Pixie finds a wedding dress shop and delightedly tries on dress after dress. Bobbie catches a mouse, and Cass decides to keep it as a pet . Ann tells Wally she refuses to see Wally, even though he comes to the hospital to visit her. Pixie presents herself at the gate of Wentworth asking to be let back in: she tells the women she's been offered a part-time job at the wedding dress shop, though without telling them who she really is. Minnie is poisoned by the meal brought to solitary by Cass . Notes *This was the last appearance for Lizzie Birdsworth. * Shelia Florance quit the series to look after her sick husband of over 30 years, she found that she couldn't continue the series as she thought Lizzie's story had been told. Credits Meg ~ Elspeth Ballantyne Judy ~ Betty Bobbitt Lizzie ~ Sheila Florance Joan ~ Maggie Kirkpatrick Colleen ~ Judith McGrath Ann ~ Gerda Nicolson Wally ~ Alan Hopgood Pixie ~ Judy McBurney Sonia ~ Tina Bursill Cass ~ Babs McMillan Minnie ~ Wendy Playfair Bobbie ~ Maxine Klibingaitis Scott ~ Tim Elston David ~ David Waters Phyllis ~ Reylene Pearce Belinda ~ Jane Turner Paul Reynolds ~ Paul Newman Arthur Charlton ~ Roy Edmunds Officer Radcliffe ~ Marion Dimmick Officer Barry ~ Joy Westmore Mr Thomas ~ Ray Hare Linda Sweet ~ Taylor Owens Nurse Murphy ~ Joanne Rankin Miss Schumann ~ Ruth Jaffe Officer Barfield ~ Delva Hunter Woman Shopper ~ Elizabeth Rashliegh Gate Guard Trevor ~ Brad Lindsay Ruth Shaw ~ Mary Murphy Category:1984 Episodes